Sing For The Moment
by AliceJane7
Summary: Trapped on a island with boys, and little to no fresh water could be frustrating. For Alice Murray it's a total nightmare. As she fights starvation, dehydration, and insanity will the Lord of Flies have pity for her, or will she die fighting? Jack/oc/Ralph all characters except the littluns are seventeen or sixteen.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: PLLEASSEE READ! Okay well I'm going to start out with a big Thank YOU! To everybody reading, you have no idea what it means to me. And another for other authors who like this fandom: STOP MAKING EXCUSES TO MAE YOUR CHARACTER PREFECT! I don't care if you're a 'fan' and this is a 'fiction', it gives you no excuse for shitty writing and your marysue. SO anyway I don't own anything but the pilots back story and name,Alice, and her father. Please review and I accept criticism.**_

The night air was full of explosions as a girl of the age of sixteen was being escorted by her father to the nearest military base. His movements were hasty as he watched the sky with unease. His mind was jumbled up as he racked his brain as to why there had to be another war. _Another war._ They had victory not thirty years ago after the first deadly war with Germany. He thought back to all the yelling from fellow soldiers and the crying of the mothers while they clutched their child in their arms.

He didn't want to go back. So much blood, deaths, and tears. Solders crying for their loved ones and clutching their pictures in their hand. He remembered clutching a picture of his daughter and wife while tears streaked down his dirt ridden face. He thought he would never see them again, as he never saw any of his friends fighting along his side again. But the mere sight of his family gave him hope. _Gave him strength._ He didn't want to return to that, but this war would destroy everything. _Destruction_ was the plan.

"Father, what's happening?" The young girl piped up, snapping him from his past life; a life we was to back into soon. He knew she knew what was happening, but the attack was unexpected. Sirens blared as she strained to hear what her father had said,

"Just another attack, my darling. Don't worry you'll be kept safe and under protection," He looked down at her,"It is not a good time to be alive." Bloody hell, everything was going to too fast for anyone to capture. The fight for domination was at edge, There was not one country not touched; tainted of war.

The girl stopped walking,"No! Please, father I do not want to leave you and mother," She searched her brain for an excuse to stay behind," I-I could stay...and work in the factories to help build for the military! All the woman are doing it!"

Her father smiled pitifully at her,"I'm sorry, my darling. It would not be safe for you." She went to plea, but her fathers' eyes filled with sadness stopped her. She sighed and nodded, giving up.

They made to the base in time to catch the last plane. A pilot was ushering children into a small plane, enough for about twenty children. He father rushed to the pilots side, "Are we too late?"

The pilot replied promptly,"No, sir, but this plane is reserved for the boys school," He went to close the planes' door,"You'll have to wait."

Her father quickly grabbed onto the pilots arm," No, please take my daughter. She's only sixteen, please." The pleading in his eyes made the pilot shift uncomfortably.

The pilot went to open his mouth, but the memory of his daughter who had passed on came across his mind, and he decided what he had to do. What his daughter would want him to do.

"Get in, miss."

Charlie turned to his daughter, pulling her into a tight grasp,"I'll be back, my darling. I love you be safe." He kissed her forehead before turning his face to the pilot,

"Thank you so much, pilot." The pilot nodded in response before ushering the girl onto the plane. But before he could escort her in she turned to her father, hugging him tightly one last time,

"I love you too, father."

That was the last words Charlie heard from his daughter before joining the war once again

* * *

She had asked the pilot where they were heading.

"Canada." He had told her monotonously.

Canada...The country above America. She was slightly disheartened at that, but she had heard recently America joined the war along side her home country. She always wanted to visit America. She had heard many stories in her private school how America was the rebel country and was proud of everything they did. She had guessed America was full of excitement.

She sat in her seat, not looking over at any of the boys that surrounded her. She tugged down her school dress self consciously, she had never been around boys much. She had attended a strict catholic private school. She hugged her white peacoat around her tighter at the though.

None of the boys were paying attention to the young girl. They were either asleep or staring ahead of them blankly. She sighed into her seat, tiredness quickly overwhelming her senses. Her thoughts lingered onto her father. She knew he would be fighting in the war. She was terrified for him, as he was for her. She knew her mother would be okay, working a factory provided woman protection from conflicts.

She started to doze off until a sudden jerk woke her. She could hear shouting ahead. She gripped the armrest, looking in the window. The right wing had caught on fire and the plane was diving to the earth at an ungodly speed, screams from the younger boys dug through her mind and ached her ears. But then she realized it was her own screams of terror she was hearing.

As the plane went out of control the pilot got up from his seat and turned to them,"Listen I need you all to be calm," Silence soon followed in suit,"Okay, I need all of to jump out of the plane when I tell you too. The is water below us and it won't hurt as bad as landing on ground." He looked over at the young girl then to the rest of the passengers, giving them all reassuring smiles.

He went to the front, and pulled on a lever that opened the hatch, he guided us to the back and looked down,"Okay, do as I say. When I say jump. Jump. Okay..." He waited till the plane had lowered to the water,"Now!" Without a moment of hesitation they jumped.

* * *

After the children jumped the pilot went back to his previous seat, picking up the radio.

"Coming in. Pilot Johnson. Down. Children are safe they are on the-" The radio signal shut off suddenly. Filled with sudden anger he bashed the radio on the dash before collecting himself and placing down the radio gently.

He saw the mountain he was about to crash into and gave a shuddering sigh. He felt tears gather, and smiled slightly and he whispered one last thing to himself before he left death over take him,

"Here I come, My angel."


	2. Waiting game by Banks

The sound of waves crashing against the shore woke Alice from her slumber. She groaned, rubbing her head trying to ease the throbbing headache. What happened? She thought aloud to herself. She sat up carefully, looking around her surroundings. There was the cry of seagulls and the gentle breeze blew through her short hair.

She stood up, brushing the dirt from her peacoat. The trees seemed to swallow her as she made her way to the shore. All she had remembered was yelling and a crash. She didn't remember jumping out the plane or landing. She looked down at herself and confirmed she indeed landed in the water, the waves must of washed her up. She wrung her hair out as she was still trying to process all of what had happened.

Suddenly a loud screech shattered the silence of the land; startling her. The sound had sounded like something of a...conch. And to blow a conch there has to be alive person. Relief flooded her as she blindly ran to where the conch was being blown.

She was suddenly filled with hope as she spotted the boys from the plane. She slowed to a walk when she reached the group. There was about twenty kids including seven teenagers. There was a fat boy trying to calm everybody down then he locked eyes with me. He pushed past the children heading to me, his specs catching the sun. He smiled wary,

"Hullo, what is your name?"

She looked over at the mess of children before looking over to the fat boy, "Alice."

He nodded and walked back over to the children trying to calm them all down. A sudden voice over came the crowd of shouts,

"You're talking too much!" A teenager with red hair walked over to the fat boy, "Shut up, Fatty!" A roar of laughter followed from the young boys.

"He's not fatty!" A shorter boy with blonde hair stood, "His real name is Piggy!" Another roar of laughter, bigger than the other grinded her head into a worse headache.

"Piggy!"

"Piggy!"

"Oh, Piggy!"

Cries of laughter rang around her as she settled against a rock, rolling her eyes. Piggy blushed hiding his face and cleaning his spec's to distract himself. He looked over to the blonde fair haired boy, hurt evident on his face.

After the laugh died down to snickers the red head decided to speak up, "We've got to decide about being rescued." All eyes were on him, including the brunette girl leaning against the rock.

A little boy whose name was discovered to be Henry mumbled about going home.

The blonde hair boy stared ahead, "Shut up." He stated mindlessly. Alice scoffed under her breath at the rudeness of the boy. How could he blame a little boy for wanting to go home, " Seems to me we ought to have a chief to decide things."

"A chief! A chief!"

The red head spoke up, "I ought to be chief." The boy stated with simple arrogance, "Because I'm chapter chorister and head boy. I can sing C sharp."

"Well than.." The fair haired boy said, "I-"

After a moment of hesitation a dark boy whose name was Roger, spoke up,

"Let's have a vote."

"Yes!"

"Vote for chief!"

"Lets vote-"

Alice said nothing as she looked over the boys with disbelief. Were they serious? A chief? What they needed to be doing was trying to be rescued- as the red head said before. Not playing some juvenile game.

She looked at the fair haired boy sitting on his knees conch in lap, looking deep in thought. She decided if she just had to vote- it would be for him.

"Him with the shell.

"Ralph! Ralph!"

Alice raised an eyebrow at the proclamation. Weren't they a bit too old to be wanting to play chief? The two boys had to be around her age.

"Let him be Chief with the trumpet-thing."

Ralph raised a hand for silence.

"Alright, who wants Jack to be chief?"

She looked over the red head who stood cocky and arrogantly above everybody. With a deary obedience the choir raised their hands.

"Who wants me?"

Everybody outside the choir shot their hands up, then Alice, followed by Piggy who hesitantly raised his hand.

Ralph counted

"I'm chief than."

Everybody applauded; even the choir. The freckles from Jacks' face disappeared under the blush of

Mortification. He started up to say something, but sat back down. Alice snorted at the lack of backbone the red head had. Ralph walked over the Jack; eager to offer him something,

"The choir belongs to you, of course."

"They could be the army-" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Or hunters-" That she agreed to silently.

"They could be-"

The suffusion drained from Jacks' face. Ralph waved again for silence.

"Jack is in charge of the choir. They can be- what do you want them to be?"

 _Please don't say something stupid. Please don't say anything stupid_.

"Hunters."

Jack and Ralph looked at each other with shy liking. The rest began to talk eagerly.

Alice stood awkwardly among herself, leaning on the rock with her arms crossed. She looked up as a shadow approached her. Piggy.

He smiled slightly ," Sorry about that. You were the only girl on the plane I take it?" He asked gently.

Alice nodded, "Sadly...my father was set on getting me into this plane," she motioned towards the ocean, "Look where that got me..."

Piggy nodded understandingly," Yes. It'll be tough, but I'm sure as long as we stay together we'll be fine." He took his specs off, gingerly rubbing them on his shirt.

Alice nodded but said nothing more.

Jack stood suddenly, "All right, choir. Take off your togs."

The choir immediately obeyed his orders. Piling the discarded togs on top of each other.

"Alight everyone," Ralph spoke up," I have got to have time in deciding what to do. We have to decide if this is a island or not. If its not than we might be saved right away , but in the meantime we have to figure out if its a island. The four of us will go... Jack and...and," he pointed to a small boy, "Simon."

The boys around him laughed as he stood laughing slightly himself.

Ralph's eyes searched around until his found Alices' ," And you..."

"Alice. My name is Alice."

He nodded,"Alright, Alice. You'll come with us."

Alice nodded walking to the boys, who had a couple of good inches above her.

"And I-"

Jack suddenly reached behind him and grabbed a sizable knife and stabbed it into the tree. The buzz died.

Alice backed up a bit from the sudden impulse. Why would they even let him carry that onto the plane was beyond her. Jack glanced at her, a viscous smirk curled his lips at the girls' fear of him.

Piggy stirred.

"I'll come."

Ralph turned to him.

"You're no good on a job like this."

Piggy looked down then back up looking over at Alice," She's a girl. Why does she get to go?"

Jacks' finger twitched to his knife at the pigs' questions.

Ralph rolled his eyes," Yes. But she's more capable than you."

"How!?"

"She's clearly not over weight and does not wear specs, fatty." Jack chimed in.

"All the same."

"Fours enough." Jack flatly stated , "We don't want you."

Alice turned her head to face Jack, "Could you be anymore rude?"

Her remark earned her a chuckle from Jack," Sure, you're chest is flat and your arse is no better." Alice gasped, shrinking ten times her size.

Before she could respond Piggy spoke up, "I was with him when he found the conch. I was with him before anyone else was."

Jack, Ralph, and Simon paid him no mind as they leapt off the platform. I turned to Piggy," I'm sorry...I would let you come if I could."

"Alice, get your arse down here!" Jack shouted impolitely. Alice rolled her eyes before giving Piggy a pitiful smile and joining the three. With Piggy trailing after the four. Ralph helped Alice down the platform so she wouldn't flash anything under her dress, and she was never good with heights. She thanked him briefly, he welcomed her; a blush forming on his tan face.

They walked along the sand, past the bathing pool. Piggy struggling to catch up with them,

"If Simon and Alice walk in the middle of us," Ralph said, " Than we can talk over their heads."

Soon the four fell into step, causing Simon and Alice to stay ahead with them. Moments like these Alice cursed her short legs.

Piggy finally caught up with the four. Ralph turned to Piggy, "Look."

Alice,Jack, and Simon pretended not to hear

Anything. They walked on.

"You can't come."

Alice felt a pang of guilt towards Piggy. Piggy did have a point. At this point Ralph wouldn't be were he was without him.

Piggy's glasses misted- this time humiliation.

"You told em'. After what I said."

His lips trembled, his face flushed. Alice swallowed the lump in her throat.

"After I said I didn't want-"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"About being called piggy. I didn't care as long as they didn't know. But you went straight ahead and told em'.

Stillness halted them. Ralph looked at piggy and saw he was hurt and crushed. He hovered between an apology and further insulting,

"Better Piggy than Fatty." He said with genuine leadership, " And anyway I'm sorry you felt like that. Now go back, Piggy. And take names. That's your job. So long."

The four walked along the shore, glamour was spread over them and the scene , they wee conscious of the glamour and made happy for it. They turned to each other and laughed and talked excitedly, even getting a few chuckles from Alice.

"C'mon, we're explorers." Jack rushed to say.

"We'll go to the end if the island and look round the corner." Ralph told him.

"If it is a island-"

Toward the end of the afternoon the mirages soon began to settle in.

"Like icing." Ralph randomly said," On a pink cake." Alice nodded confused, but guessed it was from the lack if water.

"We shan't see round this corner," Jack said absently," because there isn't one. Only a slow curve- and you can see, the rocks get worse."

Ralph shaded his eyes and followed the jagged outline of the mountain," We'll try climbing the mountain from here," He said," it'll be easier- less jungle stuff. More pink rock."

The four climbed the mountain, Ralph occasionally helping Alice with her struggling. He chuckled at her beet red face. She glared daggers towards him,

"What? You try doing this in heels."

Jack looked down at Alice," Take them off, stupid."

She let out a scoff," Bloody brilliant! Let me just scar my feet up." She snapped.

Jack grunted," Why did you bring her again, Ralph?"

He got no reply.

When they reached the top, they were bend forward panting. After catching their breath she looked down at tracks in the dirt.

"What made those tracks?"

Jack wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking at the track. Ralph stood beside him,

"Men?"

Jack shook his head,"Animals."

Ralph peered into the darkness of the forest before starting forward, "Come on."

They emerged into a forest, slopes formed around them. There were creepers and roots strangling them.

Somehow they moved up.

Immured in the tangles, perhaps their most difficult moment. Ralph turned to the others,

"Wacco."

"Wizard."

"Smashing."

By the time they made it in the clearing all four of them were dirty, hot, and scratched up from head to toe.

"Now this is real exploring." Inquired Jack," I bet no one has been here before."

"Maybe because it's an abandoned island, moron." Alice climb had put Alice in a sour mood as she examined her peacoat. It was expensive enough to make anyone cringe.

Jack looked back at her,"Shut up, stupid girl. If you hadn't come along we would already be back at camp."

"How so?"

"You can't climb worth bloody hell, you complain a lot, and you're annoying." Jack stated bluntly.

Alice sneered at Jack but before she could insult him Ralph interrupted,"We ought to draw a map," Ralph suggested," Only we haven't any paper."

"We could make scratches on bark," Simon piped up," And rub black stuff in."

Again came solemn communication of shining eyes in the gloom,

"Wacco."

"Wizard."

Filled with emotion of excitement; Ralph pretended to knock Simon down. Alice jumped back at the sudden movement and worried for a second for Simon. Until seeing they were fake wrestling. A giggle escaped Alice; one that went noticed by Jack who was standing next to her.

Ralph stood from the ground,

"Got to get on."

They made they're way up the mountain, picking granite as they while. Their sweat had dried that was previously stuck to their clothing. The duo chose their way through defiles and over heaps of sharp stones,

"Look! Look!"

Over the high end of the island, the shattered rocks lifted up their stacks and chimneys. The four of them pushed at the rock

"Come on-" Jack stated.

"Heave!"

"Heave!"

After minutes of struggling the rock moved; rolled into the forest smashing its way through creating a hole in the canopy. Birds and echoes flew, white and pink dust floated. The island shook and the boulder made its way throw; then it was still.

"Wacco!"

"Like a bomb!

"Whee-aa-oo!"

Alice spoke up acknowledging the danger,"Don't you think that was kinda...stupid."

Jack snapped to her,"What'd you mean?"

Alice shifted around,"I mean you could probably alert the wildlife."

Ralph took up before Jack could insult the girl, "It's fine, Alice. If there was they are gone by now."

Alice looked over at Ralph,"Well I mean..." She drifted off, unable to defend herself.

Ralph smiled at the stuttering girl,"It's fine, Alice. It's understandable," Ralph looked around,"Let's go we don't have much."

The rest of the climb was easier after. They finally reached the last stretch.

"Golly!"

Alice looked around. Flowers loitered the mountain and the crystal air was a relief to her skin. She looked over and could see the horizon of the beach, the water shimmering like diamonds.

Beyond the hollow was the square too of the mountain and they admired the view. Ralph turned towards the others,

"This belongs to us."

They looked onwards to a boat shaped rock. Along that was another island; small in comparison. It was a rock, standing like a fort, detached from the island they were currently on.

The group surveyed this, then looked out to the sea. They were high up and afternoon was dawning on them.

"That's a reef. A coral Reef. I've been pictures like that."

Jack pointed down.

"That's were we landed."

There was a visible gash in the trees. There were splintered trunks, and then the drag between the palm trees leaving a scar.

Ralph looked down to the slope where the scar was.

"That's the quickest way back."

Eyes shining, mouths open, triumphant, they savored the right of domination. They were lifted up: were friends.

"There's no village smoke, and no boats," Ralph said wisely," we'll make it sure later, I think its uninhabited."

"We'll get food." Jack responded," Hunt. Catch things until they fetch us."

Alice looked at him," We need to get back. Whose going to watch the children," Alice crossed her arms, "As much as Piggy is capable of it we need to get back."

Jack sneered,"If you didn't want to go, you should of said something, stupid girl."

Alice walked closer to Jack," Stop calling me stupid!" Her face heated up,"If anything you're the stupid one. Pushing down a boulder that would gain unwanted attention!" Alice cried.

Jack leaned down," Leave than. We don't need some stupid girl to be with us."

Tears welled up in her eyes. His words had no effect, but the volume of his voice sure did. She was always sensitive to yelling. They glared at each other before she looked away in defeat. She looked over at Ralph who was now watching the scene, but said nothing. She backed down.

They treaded into the forest, stopping here and there. Jack had his knife gripped in his hand, cutting open seeds. A sudden squeal caught there directed attention. The squeal was needle liked and made her cringe.

They walked in the direction of the squealing to find a piglet caught in a curtain of creeps. Its squeals haunted her as it struggled to free itself; horror in its eyes. Jack suddenly lifted his knife to the young pig. Alice let out a gasp and pulled at his arm,

"What are you doing," she cried, "You can't kill it! Its only a baby!" She defended the piglet. She jerked at Jack's arm earning her a grunt from him.

"Alice, we have to eat," Ralph told her gently," It's that or die of starvation."

Jack ripped his arm from Alice's hold,"Listen to him go over there," He pointed to a rock,"You don't even have to watch. Cover your eyes and ears."

Alices' lip trembled and her heart ached for the pig, but she obeyed Jack.

Jack lifted the knife once more but stopped. Hesitation. He tried to stab but he couldn't. After several of seconds the piglet released itself from the creepers, running away from the danger.

Jack paled and placed his knife back into its sheath, " I was choosing a place," Jack explained, " I was just deciding for a moment where to stab him."

Alice peeked up from her hands. Seeing the pig had run away she walked over to the group. Happiness for the pig alive in her eyes.

"You should stick a pig," Ralph said fiercely, " They always talk about sticking a pig."

Alice looked over to Jack.

"You cut a pig's throat to let it bleed out," He told him,"Other wise you can't eat the meat."

"Why didn't you-"

They knew why he did: the enormity of the knife in live flesh. Because of the unbearable blood.

"I was going to," Jack said, already ahead of them, "But next time-!

He took out a knife and stabbed it in a tree next to Alice, making her give a squeal. Jack looked over to her, eyes flashing madly,

"Exactly."


	3. Team-Lorde

_**A/N: To whoever reading this; Thank you. I have worked very hard on this and stayed awake till 2 am, but I'm not complaining because I really do love writing. But lemme explain some things. This book is verryy SYMBOLIC.**_

 _ **I would say Alice stands for an angel, innocence (like Ralph), and a mother to others since she does help the littluns through things and gives them that motherly feeling.**_

 _ **I am not Sir William Golding so some things may be choppy or not sound right, so I'm sorry. I'm doing my best and hope you still like it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: This book is obviously not mine sine the author is dead.**_

Alice sat on the beach shore, braiding her hair. It had grown a bit in the short time they had been stuck here. She used a vine to tie the end of her hair, flicking it over her shoulder. She watched the ocean with calm green eyes. The island was silent where she was, the only noise was her humming; a tune her mother had sung to her before she had gone to bed.

She felt guilt for not worrying about her mother as she did her father. But their situations were different. Her father could die any moment; her mother was under protection. She snuffed the thought out of her father dying. He couldn't die, he was too strong.

She didn't hear quiet footsteps approach her until they sat next to her silently. She didn't have to look to see it was Ralph. She glanced over to him then back to her now tan legs. She hated her legs now. British girls were not supposed to be tan but be a soft pale color.

"Are you okay?" Ralph had asked her several seconds ago but the question didn't sink in till now. She shrugged her bony shoulders,

"I don't know, honestly..." She grated sand between her fingers, avoiding Ralph's eyes, "I wanna go home..."

Ralph nodded, "Me too," He flopped his shaggy hair back; no longer fine, "But this is how it is... For now..."

She leaned her head on her knees, looking over to Ralph as he spoke, "What was your life like back home?"

"I had a wealthy family. We maintained order through the city." Ralph told her proudly.

Alice laughed slightly," That explains a lot than."

Ralph looked at her puzzled,"What'd you mean?"

"Ralph, you're the only one keeping this island in tact. I couldn't imagine Jack being chief." She shuddered at the thought of the freckled boy being in charge. Odd one he was indeed.

Ralph let out a snicker, " I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a girl." Alice jested. But she held confidence in her words.

Ralph smiled, "How about you? How was your life back home?"

Alice beamed at the memories," Wonderful. I was spoiled by my father, and my mother was no better." She looked at her feet," I miss them."

Ralph grasped her arm reassuringly. "You'll see them again."

Alice smiled but said nothing. They sat there for many moments before Ralph stood. He held a hand out to Alice who automatically grabbed on too. He pulled her up a bit too hard as they came face to face. Both blushing madly. Alice quickly readjusted her position,"

"Uh...let's uh get back to camp." She quickly scrambled away before her face could heat up anymore.

Ralph stood an amused smile stretched his features as he watches the girls' retreating back.

* * *

When Ralph reached camp he found Alice sitting next to Jack. He was talking to Roger fiercely and she had her head down picking at a fruit. Jack turned towards her and grabbed her shoulder making her look at him. He asked a question and Alice shrugged her shoulder going back to the fruit. Jack rolled his eyes and turned back to Roger, resuming his conversation.

She looked up a saw Ralph, she waved slightly and smiled. He smiled back.

After eating that evening they had met on the platform where Ralph had blown the conch but it seemed this meeting had a different air around it than the one in the morning.

Ralph sat on a fallen trunk, the conch sat on his lap while Alice and the other teenagers sat to his left, the littluns sat on the grass facing their chief.

Ralph couldn't decide to sit or stand. He looked to his left at piggy who was by the bathing pool but gave no help; still upset by earlier. He looked over to Alice who just gave him a comforting smile.

He cleared throat , "Well Then." Alice looked at him and nodded reassuringly.

Suddenly he found he could talk fluently ," We're on a island. We've been to the mountain top and seen water all around. No houses, no smoke, no footprints, no boats, no people. We're on an uninhabited island."

Jack broke in

"All the same you need a army- for hunting- hunting pigs-"

"Yes. There are pigs on the island."

All four of them tried to convey the pink live thing strangled in the creepers.

"We saw-"

"It was squealing-"

"It broke away-"

"It was so sad-" Alice had added her comment.

"Before I could kill it! B-But next time!" Jack exclaimed. Alice looked over to him and knew he wouldn't kill a piglet. Anyone with mercy wouldn't kill a defenseless baby pig.

Jack slammed his knife into the trunk. Glancing around challengingly.

It quieted down. Even Alice who held back a squeal. Her eyes just widening enough.

"So you see," Ralph started up, " We need hunters to get us meat. And another thing-"

He lifted the shell up and looked at the sun tanned faces around him,

"There are no grown ups. We shall have to look after ourselves."

The meeting hummed then went silent. Alice looked around at the boys sitting on the ground, some looked sad while others looked excited about being on a island with no grown ups.

"And another thing. We can't have everybody talking at once. We'll have to have 'hands-up' like school."

He held the conch to his face and glanced round the mouth.

"Then I'll give him the conch."

"Conch?'

"That's what the shell is called. I'll give it to the next person to speak. So he can hold it when he speaks."

"But-"

"Look-"

"And he won't be interrupted; except by me."

Jack was to his feet,

"Then we have rules," he cried excitedly, " Lots of them! Then when anyone breaks them -"

"Whee-oh!"

"Wacco!"

"Bong!"

"Donik!"

Alice groaned letting her head fall into her rough hands. This had to be a nightmare; stuck on an island with boys whose hormones were raging and other boys who haven't even reached puberty. She wished her dad just would of let her onto the next plane.

Suddenly the noise died down. She glanced up seeing Piggy now held the pink conch. Jack, who was still standing, looked uncertainly to Ralph who smiled and patted the log. He sat down between him and Alice. She held in a snicker at the freckled boy's face. Piggy took off his glasses and blinked at the assembly while he wiped them on his still semi-clean shirt.

"You're hindering, Ralph. You're not letting him get to the most important thing."

Piggy's voice held confidence for change. She looked over to Ralph then to Jack who sat eying Piggy distastefully.

Piggy sighed,"Who knows we're here? eh?

"They knew at the airport."

"The man with the trumpet-thing-"

"My dad," He looked over to Alice who watched the exchange with interest,"Her's too."

Alice fumbled with words. Did her dad know? She recalled herself asking the pilot when she was on board,

"Well...I mean,- I guess so." Her obvious stuttering did not go unnoticed by Jack who jeered at the young girl beside him,

"Well doe's he? I can't hear you over your own words." The littluns broke into laughter. Alice's face lit up red,

"I don't know..." She mentally screamed at herself for being inarticulate.

Jack smirked,"What'd you mean you don't know?" He shrugged acting innocent," I'm just curious if your dad knows or not."

Piggy suddenly spoke up, "Nobody knows we're here," He put his glasses back on. He was paler than before and breathless. Alice worried that he was having asthma attack but Piggy kept speaking,"Perhaps they knew where we was going to; and perhaps not. But they don't know where we are 'cos we never got there." He gaped at them for a moment, then swayed and sat down. Alice rushed to his side, rubbing his arm to try to calm his breathing. She knew Asthma attacks were no good. Her late friend had Asthma and would scare her to death when she had an attack in front of her.

Ralph took the conch from his hands, "That's what I was going to say," He went on,"When you all, all..." He gazed at their intent faces."The plane was shot down in flames. Nobody knows where we are. We may be here a long time."

The silence was so complete the unevenness of piggy's breathing and Alice's voice comforting him in small words of, "Breath in and out, Piggy. It'll be okay. Calm down." could be heard clearly.

The breeze blew in, found it's way through the platform, and into the forest. Ralph pushed back his hair that had fallen in front of his face.

"So we may be here a long time."

"We get it, Ralph." Alice curtly told him. She was still in the process of helping Piggy and he was not helping the cause,"No need to rub it in."

Nobody said anything. Ralph grinned suddenly.

"But this is a good island. We- Jack, Alice, Simon, and me- we climbed the mountain. It's wizard. There's food and drink, and-

"Rocks-"

"Blue flowers-"

Alice didn't add her own comment this time. She didn't like this island.

Piggy, partly recovered pointed to the conch in Ralph's hand, Jack and Simon fell silent. Ralph went on.

"While we are waiting we can have a good time on this island."

He gesticulated widely.

"It's like in a book."

At once there was clamor- shouting.

"Treasure Island-"

"Shallows and Amazons-"

"Coral Island-"

Ralph waved the conch.

"This is our island, It's a good island. Until the grownups come to fetch us, we'll have fun."  
Jack held out his hand for the conch; surprising Alice. So he _doe's_ have manners.

"There's pigs." _Oh here we go_

"There's food; and bathing water in that little stream along there-and everything. Didn't anyone find anything else?"

He handed the conch back to Ralph and sat back down. Apparently no one had found anything.

The older boys and the one older girl first noticed the boy when he resisted. There was a group of little boys urging him forward and he did not want to go. He was a shrimp of a boy, about six years old, and one side of this face was blotted out by a mulberry-colored birthmark. He stood now, warped out of the perpendicular by the fierce light of publicity, and he bored into the coarse grass with one toe. He was muttering and on the edge of tears.

The other boys, whispering but serious pushed him toward Ralph.a

"All right," Said Ralph,"Come on then."

The small boy looked around in panic.

"Speak up!"

The small boy held out his hands for the conch and the assembly shouted with laughter; at once he snatched his hands back and started to cry.

Alice rose from her seat and pushed Ralph aside and walked up to the younger boy. She knelt down to the boy, a tender smile on her face,"What's your name, sweetie?" She asked the boy softly. He spoke just above a whisper. She nodded.

"Let him have the conch!" Shouted Piggy, "Let him have it!"

At last Ralph inducted him to old the shell but by then the blow of laughter had taken away the child's voice. Alice leaned in, one hand on the conch, listening and interpreting to the assembly.

"He want's to know what you're going to do about the snake-thing."

Ralph laughed, and the other boys laughed with him. The small boy twisted further into himself.

"Tell us about the snake thing."

"Now he says it was a 'beastie." Alice explained, listening to the young boy. She doubled checked herself looking back down to the young boy,"Are you sure you saw a beastie?"

He nodded quickly.

"Beastie?" Ralph asked.

"A snake-thing. Ever so big. He saw it."

"Where?"

"In the woods."

Coolness reached the group under the tree. They all stirred restlessly.

"You couldn't have seen a beastie, a snake-thing, on an island this size."Ralph explained kindly,"You only get them in big countries, Africa, or India."

 _Surely he wasn't talking about a live snake not being to be able to be here. Of course this place was big enough, it was probably littered with them._

Alice said nothing in fear of scaring the young boy further.

Murmur; and the grave nodding of heads.

"He says the beastie came in the dark."

"Then he couldn't see it!"

Laughter and cheers.

"Did you hear that? Says he saw the thing in the _dark-"_

"He still says he saw the beastie. It came and went away again an' came back and wanted to eat him-" Alice skeptically told the boys.

"He was dreaming."

Laughing, Ralph looked around for confirmation round he ring of face; the older boys agreed; but here and there among the little ones was doubt that required more than rational assurance. He then locked eyes with Alice who was shaking her head at him. Disappointment in her eyes.

"He must of had a nightmare. Stumbling among all those creepers."

More agreement of nods; They knew about nightmares. "He says he saw the beastie, the snake-thing, and will it come back tonight?"

"But there isn't a beastie!"

Alice ignoring Ralph kept speaking, "He says in the the morning it turned into them things like ropes in the trees and hung like branches. He says will it come back tonight?"

"But there isn't a beastie!"

There was no laughter now and more grave watching.

Ralph pushed both hand through his hair and looked at the little boy in mixed amusement exasperation.

Jack seized the conch making Alice groan, earning a small smile from the little boy. She smiled at the boy, "He's mean, huh?" She whispered making the boy giggle gently.

Jack spoke up, "Ralph's right of course. There isn't a snake-thing. But if there is a snake thing we'll hunt and kill it," Jack reassured them. Alice looked at him impressed. So far he was not being a jerk unlike Ralph, which she found strange,"We're going to hunt pigs to get meat for everybody. And we'll look for the snake too-"

"But there isn't a snake!"

"We'll make sure when we go hunting."

Ralph was annoyed and, for a moment, defeated. He felt himself face something ungraspable. The eyes that were looking at him were not of humor.

"But there isn't a Beast!"

Alice stood, gaining attention from the boys,"Ralph. Calm down. If there is one you need to double-check just in case." She walked past Ralph siting on the log by Jack.

Something rose in him to make a point, Loudly and again.

"But I tell you there isn't a beast!"

The assembly went quiet.

Ralph lifted the conch and good humor came back to him,

"Now we come to the most important thing. I've been thinking. I was thinking while we were climbing the mountain." He flashed a conspiratorial grin at the other three. "And on the beach just now. This is what I thought. We want to have fun. And we want to be rescued."

Agreement raged through the boys as Alice sat back, watching Ralph with part agreement.

He thought again,"We want to be rescued; and of course we'll be rescued."

Voices babbled. The simple statement, unbacked by any proof but the weight of Ralph's new authority, brought light and happiness. He had to wave the conch before he could make them hear him."My father's in the Navy. He said there aren't any unknown islands left. He says the Queen has a big room full of maps and all the islands in the world are drawn there. So the Queen's got a picture of this island."

Alice snorted. He thought the Queen had e _very_ island marked? There was no way. What doe's his father tell him?

Again came the sounds of cheerfulness and better heart. "And sooner or later a ship will put in here. It might even be Fathers' ship. So you see, sooner or later, we shall be rescued."He paused, with the point made. The assembly was lifted toward safety by his words. They liked and now respected him.

Spontaneously they began to clap, including Alice and presently the platform was loud with applause. Ralph flushed, looking sideways at Piggy's open admiration, and then the other way at Jack who was smirking and showing that he too knew how to clap. Finally at Alice who smiled slightly and gently clapped for the chief. Ralph waved the conch.

"Shut up! Wait! Listen!"

Silence soon followed his command.

"There's another thing. We can help them to find us. If a ship comes near the island they may not notice us. So we must make smoke on top of the mountain. We must make a fire."

"A fire! Make a fire!"

At once half the boys were on their feet. Jack clamored among them, glancing back at Alice, the conch forgotten.

"Come on! Follow me!"

The space under the palm trees was full of noise and movement. Ralph was on his feet too, shouting for quiet, but no one heard him. All at once the crowd swayed toward the island and was gone–following Jack. Even the tiny children and Alice went and did their best among the leaves and broken branches. Ralph was left, holding the conch, with no one but Piggy.

* * *

Later they were working together to build a fire. Alice helping here and there. Noticing her struggle Ralph walked over to her,"Perhaps you should leave it to the guys."

Alice let out a short 'ha', "No way. I'm capable. see?" She went to pick up a log, but dropped it after seconds of struggling. She sighed looking at Ralph, "Well what else am I supposed to do?"

Ralph thought for a minute then a idea popped up in his head.

"Watch after the littluns and make sure no one gets hurt. And if they do; treat them. Like a nurse."

"But I know nothing of nursing!"

"You helped Piggy. I'm sure you can fix a few scratches here and there."

Alice sighed,"I guess so. Thanks, Ralph."

The boys built a pile of sticks and leaves, Alice watching helplessly.

Soon the pile was built and Ralph looked over to Jack, "Will you?" He cleared his throat,"Will you light the fire?"

Now the absurd situation was open, Jack began to mutter vaguely,

"You rub two sticks together..."

He glanced at Ralph, who blurted out the confession,

"Doe's anyone have any matches?"

No answer. Alice ponderd as to why they let Jack bring a huge knife, but no one had matches. She crossed her arms observing the face of the boys who looked like lost sheep. It would of been funny if not for the situation.

"You can make a bow and spin an arrow." Said Roger, he rubbed his hands in mime,"Pss. Pss"

Alice looked at the dark haired boy at words of lost. For a moment she worried for his mental stability. Piggy suddenly popped up in strangely not torn clothes. The sunlight beaming off of his glasses. He held the conch under his arm.

Ralph shouted at him," Piggy! Have you got any matches?"

Piggy shook his head and came closer to the pile, standing next to Alice and Ralph.

"My! You've made a big heap, haven't you?" Piggy asked impressed.

Alice kicked the nearest stick into the pile and looked over to Piggy,

"How's your Asthma, Piggy?"

He smiled,"A lot better, thank you, Alice."

Jack interrupted, "His specs- use them as burning glasses!"

Piggy was suddenly surrounded by the kids, Alice backed up before being able to be crushed.

"Here-let me go!" His voice rose to a shriek of terror. Alice trying to intervene but the crowd was too thick. Jack snatched his specs,"Mind out! Give em' back! I can hardly see you! You'll break the conch!"

Ralph elbowed him to the side and knelt by the pile.

Alice once again rushed to his side, bending over with Piggy to help him back up.

"Stand out of the light."

There was pushing and pulling. Ralph move the lenses back and forth, this way and that, till the glossy white image of the declining sun lay on a piece of rotten wood. The fire rose up twig by twig, making some of the kids cough. Finally the whole pile was engulfed in flames.

"My specs!" howled Piggy," Give me my specs!"

Ralph stood away from the pile and watched Alice snatch the specs from him.

"You've could of been more gentle." She quietly uttered, not in the mood for an argument. She turned from him and went back to Piggy handing him the specs in his groping hands. His words came out in an utter,

"Jus' blurs, That's all. Hardly see my hands-"

The boys danced around the fire. Flames licking some of the boys, but they paid no mind. Alice sat back with Piggy watching with no emotion.

Ralph shouted,

"More wood! All of you get more wood!"

All the boys scattered, leaving Alice to herself and watching the boys with caution. They came and went throwing nameless objects into the pile; Fruit, wood, sticks, leaves and more. She gazed upon the littluns protectively as they picked up light wood and struggled to carry it. After the boys were done collecting wood they lay on the ground panting like dogs. One littlun sat on Alice's lap after he had burned his finger and made quiet the fit.

Ralph raised his forearm off of his head,

"That was no good."

Roger spat onto the ground," What d'you mean?"

"There wasn't any smoke, just flames."

Alice looked over to the burn pile and saw he was right. There was little smoke and the flames were big enough for her to worry about. She sat there with the littlun, looking at the fire. And that was when her worry began to turn into total fear of reality of not being rescued.

Piggy had settled himself between two rocks, the conch between his legs.

"We haven't made a fire." He said," What's any use. We couldn't keep a fire like going. Not if we tried."

"A fat lot you tried," Jack snapped at Piggy,"You just sat."

Not feeling the mood to stick up for Piggy, Alice just looked over to Jack and rolled her eyes.

"We used his specs." Said Simon," He helped that way."

"I got the conch," said piggy indignantly,"Let me speak!"

"The conch doesn't count on the top of the mountain," said Jack," So you shut up."

Alice, full of annoyance of the red head spoke up,"That's just not fair, Jack." She told him,"No one ever said anything about that."

Jack turned to her," Like you know anything. You're just a stupid girl." He sneered,"So you can shut up too."

Alice stood, gently placing the littlun down,"No! I'm not stupid and I'm not going to shut up, especially since I'm the only one on the this island who would give you medical assistance." She had a bitterness in her mouth.

Jack smirked,"Why are you talking. You don't have the _conch._ "

Piggy spoke up," I've got the conch in my hand."

"Put on green branches." One of Jack's choir boys; Maurice chimed in,"That's the best way to make smoke."

"I got the conch-"

Jack turned fiercely,

"You shut up!"

Piggy wilted, including Alice.

Ralph took the conch and looked at the circle of boys and the one girl,"We've got to have special people for looking after the fire. Any day there may be a ship out there"–he waved his arm at the taut wire of the horizon–"and if we have a signal going they'll come and take us off. And another thing. We ought to have more rules. Where the conch is, that's a meeting. The same up here as down there."

They assented. Piggy opened his mouth to speak, caught Jack's eye and shut it again. Jack held out his hands for the conch and stood up, holding the delicate thing carefully in his sooty hands.

"I agree with Ralph. We've got to have rules and obey them. After all, we're not savages. We're English, and the English are best at everything. So we got to do the right things."

He turned to Ralph.

"Ralph, I'll split up the choir–my hunters, that is–into groups, and we'll be responsible for keeping the fire going–"

This generosity brought a spatter of applause from the boys and and even Alice, so that Jack grinned at them, then waved the conch for silence.

"We'll let the fire burn out now. Who would see smoke at night-time,anyway? And we can start the fire again whenever we like. Altos, you can keep the fire going this week, and trebles the next–"

The assembly assented gravely.

"And we'll be responsible for keeping a lookout too. If we see a ship out there"–they followed the direction of his bony arm with their eyes–"we'll put green branches on. Then there'll be more smoke."

They gazed intently at the dense blue of the horizon, as if a little silhouette might appear there at any moment. The sun was dropping into the the horizon as an induction the evening was turning into night. A few littluns had rushed to Alice in fear of the dark, and clung to her dress. She had picked two of them onto her lap as she cradled them. The rest were at her feet.

Roger took the conch and looked round at them gloomily.

"I've been watching the sea. There hasn't been the trace of a ship. Perhaps we'll never be rescued." A murmur rose and swept away. The littluns who were on Alice's lap had clung onto her neck tighter, making her cringe in light pain, but did not stop them. Ralph took back the conch

"I said before we'll be rescued sometime. We've just got to wait, that's all."

Daring, indignant, Piggy took the conch.

"That's what I said! I said about our meetings and things and then you said shut up–"

His voice lifted into the whine of virtuous recrimination. They stirred and began to shout him down, Alice too.

"You said you wanted a small fire and you been and built a pile like a hayrick. If I say anything," cried Piggy, with bitter realism, "you say shut up; but if Jack, Maurice, Simon, or Alice–"He paused in the tumult, standing, looking beyond them and down the unfriendly side of the mountain to the great patch where they had found dead wood.

Alice shifted her jaw at the mention of her name. She had helped him! And stuck up for him when Jack who say something rude. The nerve.

Then he laughed so strangely that they were hushed, looking at the flash of his spectacles in astonishment. Alice; taken back at the chuckle followed his train of sight, then followed by the boys to find the sour joke.

The fire.

"You got your small fire all right."

Startled, Ralph realized that the boys and Alice were falling still and silent, feeling the beginnings of awe at the power set free below them. The knowledge and the awe made him savage.

"Oh, shut up!"

"I got the conch," said Piggy, in a hurt voice. "I got a right to speak."

They looked at him with eyes that lacked interest in what they saw, besides Alice who listened in politeness. Piggy glanced nervously into hell and cradled the conch. "We got to let that burn out now. And that was our firewood." He licked his lips.

"There ain't nothing we can do. We ought to be more careful. I'm scared-"

Jack dragged his eyes from the fire.

"You're always scared. Yah-Fatty!"

"Stop being rude, Jack," Alice shouted from her spot with the two littluns in her lap," Maybe if you were not rude all the time, than we could get along better."

Jack laughed,"Stupid girl," He mocked her," Shut up. Stop trying to be a peacemaker."

"What else am I supposed to do!" She exclaimed," No one else is trying!"

"I got the conch." Said Piggy bleakly. He turned to Ralph," I got the conch, ain't I, Ralph?" Ralph turned from the argument between Jack and Alice to look at Piggy,

"What's that?"

"The conch I got a right to speak."

The twins giggled to each other.

"We wanted smoke-"

"Now look-"

A pall stretched for miles away from the island. All the boys except Piggy started to giggle; presently they were shrieking with laughter. Piggy lost his temper.

"I got the conch! Just you listen! The first thing we ought to have made was shelters down there by the beach. It wasn't half cold down there in the night. But the first time Ralph says 'fire' you goes howling and screaming up this here mountain. Like a pack of kids!"

No one said anything. Alice stopped bouncing the two boys on her knee in shock, her mouth slightly gaping at Piggy's lecture.

"How can you expect to be rescued if you don't put first things first and act proper?"

He took off his glasses and made as if to put down the conch; but the sudden motion toward it of most of the older boys changed his mind. He tucked the shell under his arm, and crouched back on a rock.

"Then when you get here you build a bonfire that isn't no use. Now you been and set the whole island on fire. Won't we look funny if the whole island burns up? Cooked fruit, that's what we'll have to eat, and roast pork. And that's nothing to laugh at! You said Ralph was chief and you don't give him time to think. Then when he says something you rush off, like, like–"

He stopped for a breath. The fire crackling around them. Alice began to bounce the littluns again to calm them down.

"And that's not all. Them kids. The little 'uns. Who took any notice of' em? Who knows how many we got?"

Ralph took a sudden step forward."I told you to. I told you to get a list of names!"

"How could I," cried Piggy indignantly, "all by myself? They waited for two minutes, then they fell in the sea; they went into the forest; they just scattered everywhere. How was I to know which was which?"

Alice groaned, propping her head on top of the littlun's head to her right of her lap. How she already knew this was going to happen was beyond her.

Ralph licked pale lips.

"Then you don't know how many of us there ought to be?"

"How could I with them little 'uns running round like insects? Then when you four came back, as soon as you said make a fire, they all ran away, and I never had a chance–"

"That's enough!" said Ralph sharply, and snatched back the conch. "If you didn't you didn't."

This time Alice kept her mouth shut. She knew it would do no good on either part.

"–then you come up here an' pinch my specs–"

Jack turned on him.

"You shut up!"

"Piggy, they needed it for fire...there was no other way." Alice told him,"They did what they had to."

Jack nodded in agreement of the girl for once.

"–and them little 'uns was wandering about down there where the fire is. How d'you know they aren't still there?"

Piggy stood up and pointed to the smoke and flames. A murmur rose among the boys and died away. Something strange was happening to Piggy, for he was gasping for breath.

 _He's having a asthma attack!_ Alice panicky thoughts raced, but the two boys on her lap kept her to her seat.

"That little 'un–" gasped Piggy– "him with the mark on his face, I don't see him. Where is he now?"

The crowd was as silent as death.

"Him that talked about the snakes. He was down there–"

A tree exploded in the fire like a bomb. Tall swathes of creepers rose for a moment into view, agonized, and went down again. The little boys screamed at them. Alice gasped holding the two littuns closer to her.

"Snakes! Snakes! Look at the snakes!"

In the west, and unheeded, the sun lay only an inch or two above the sea. Their faces were lit redly from beneath. Piggy fell against a rock and clutched it with both hands.

"That little 'un that had a mark on his face–where is–he now? I tell you I don't see him."

The boys looked at each other fearfully, unbelieving.

"–where is he now?"

"Oh my God." Alice realized in fear, her breath leaving her. Her hand shot to her mouth, muffling her gasps.

Ralph muttered the reply as if in shame. "Perhaps he went back to the,the–" Beneath them, on the unfriendly side of the mountain, the drum-roll continued.


End file.
